Clean
by S.N.W.C.I
Summary: SessKag Ex.PennameSaiyurihime,ex.storytitle Ruthles HuntersThere is a fear in the back of her mind, that she'd be erased forever, and blown into the dust. When he knows..will he save her?
1. Her Tradgedy

Ruthless Hunters

Summary: If they say pain and sorrow are born from loves shadow, then I don't want any of it. I don't want to feel that lost feeling anymore Sesshoumaru, I don't want to fall in love. I came here to say goodbye... SessKag

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

'You can no longer run. You can no longer hide. You can no longer escape my eyes,' said the tall figure that stood in the corner of the cell. He was examining his specimen squirm, and struggle, which to his delight, thrilled excitement in his mind. She was running from each wall, pounding them like her heart was pounding her. 'Why do you try to escape me? You know in the end, you will be punished,' adding a bit of his sensual delight in there. The woman stopped running only to back her self up into a corner. Her hands furiously grabbed the sides of her heads, and she slowly rocked her self back and forth.

'You will someday be betrayed by your trust in people. They will turn there backs on you, shun you, ignore you. You will become outcast to the world, and the only person to give you little sympathy is myself.'

She kept her hands over her ears like a child. A child… something over the years she has learned was immature, and that no one could love and commit to a child. 'Trying to block me out?' he asked 'My precious sweet, I know you can hear me… I know you can.' The man came out of the shadows, but it seemed he was just stepping to more darkness. She knew that he was there; she felt the chill in her bones. He was there waiting for the perfect opportunity.

'Kagome after all of this, you still resist to tell me the truth. Tell me, koi, how long while I be forced to hurt you?' Kagomes' lips trembled, not for the tears she knew she would shed, but for the word she itched to say to him.

'Fuck you!' spilled from her aching mouth. The mans eyes flashed a hint of anger, Kagome found herself thinking _oh shit_

'My love, if you please yourself by pleasing me, well I have no objection.' His steps led him nearer and nearer to her weakened body. She would not break, she would not give in, and she would not fall. Her cerulean eyes looked at him. His hand reached out and touched her face. The coldness produced from the tips intertwined with her cheeks. 'Look at me, Kagome. I am what you need; I'm what you have to gain. Give me what I want, and you shall receive pure bliss.' He bent to her level and licked the blood that trickled from her forehead. She shuddered in her torn kimono. It revealed her small bruising shoulders.

'I despise you!' and she spat right in his face. Kagome tried running to another corner, but before she could even think about moving, a deathly icy hand grabbed her wrist while the other punched her right in the jaw.

'You little bitch!' he raged on his vocal cords. 'I will give you everything and yet you still fuck me over. The game is not finished little Kagome. Yes, it's far from finished.' He huffed, 'Learn soon, or there will be no future for you.' He once again slapped her tender flesh to leave the memory there. 'Kagome, why do you make me do this?' The man watched her just sit there. Making no attempt to sooth her bruising cheek, or tend to the wounds that he had inflicted. His hand still lay on her cheek. It began to warm up, for he realized she'd put her hand over top. She pushed it away and leaned on the wall.

'Let me tell you a story, Kagome.' He started, 'There was a girl who led a normal life, and had a normal job, and a normal family. In the end was she so normal? She hid many things from her loved ones. Oh the lies she told! It was incredible how far she would go to get away. She found some love in some mans arms, feeling utterly complete. One day when she was fed up with her life she left everyone. Loved ones were only left with aching hearts. Enemies were left with fear of her return. Friends were left with wanting her smile. All pained at her sudden leave. Kagome, some say she did it to protect her loved ones from the harsh reality that today is known as the world. She left her happy life, to misery in the shadows to live a life alone. Do you think it was worth it? I believe its betrayal Kagome, do you?' he smiled menacingly.

For one time in her life she actually wanted to answer one of his pointless and twisted questions. 'She did it so that the one she loved could find more happiness and love.' Her tiny voice said defiantly

'Yes, but you forget the ones she loved are in heartache, not love. Kagome, my little treasure, you know the story all to well.' The man reached into the pocket of his slacks and took out an old photograph. He threw it to her. Her eyes widened. There was a women smiling brightly as she held something. Also another set of eyes, the ones she wanted nothing to do with.

'Yes Kagome, you were once that happy.' The bastard knew! 'You were once like that, but as times changed you changed. Everyone did without you. She also did, Kagome.' Kagome's chest kept rising and falling. She was so angry, and one the verge of tears. All she wanted was to lie next to her lover, stroke her hands thought his hair and sleep. That was a dream; well actually that was an abandoned reality. She left long ago to find new starts and endings to her story. Every time her life wrote something beautiful the story came to a dead end stop. What was she thinking? All of this was making her go mad! She wanted nothing to do with her past. It was ignorant and stupid, like men!

'Please just leave her alone, don't hurt her, please!' she screamed at him, making him understand. She once again took a look at the picture. Hair draped on his shoulder. It was in very low ponytail so that there were some loose strands. He wore a cream dress shirt with the first two buttons open, also wearing black slacks that contrasted greatly.

'Beg, Kagome, beg. Its music to my ears. Out of all the talking you have done this is the best by far.' The sadistic words spilled, 'No one will come for someone who doesn't exists, do you understand?' He took the picture, and pulled a lighter, which he had kept with him for this occasion, from his jacket pocket. 'When you disobey, koi, this is what happens.' He lit the picture on fire. It burned, no not only the picture, but her heart and skin. They burned. The ashes fell into a small lump. That was all she had left, and now it was gone. He smirked and walked to the locked and secret exit of the trapped cell. He smirked. 'We are going to have _lots _of fun, koi,' locking the door behind him.

Kagome looked at the floor, the teardrops staining the cement. 'No one can save me, no one can save me, no one can save me,' _that bastard! _'NARAKU!'

------------------

He sat at the edge of his silk sheet bed. His head hung low, he did this for a month by now. He was now familiar to getting up at midnight to sit in silence. There had been some changes, which he thought were improvements. He would got to sleep at three-thirty am now, instead of the usual five. They called it an obsession, he called it worry. They called it love; he called it a strong liking. Though the time did come where he accepted some of the words said to him. He was about to walk out of the room when a hand grasped his shoulder. She knew this would come again and she groaned.

'Stop right now,' she said harshly to him, 'you are out of hand InuYasha. This needs to stop!' she yelled. His hand gently but forcefully removed hers and he looked deep in to her eyes.

'Don't tell me anything right now! I... I need to figure it out myself, right now I need time.' He said his head off to the side. Kikyou scoffed a bit, hurt was very much evident.

'You've been saying that for the past3 years, over and over again.' InuYasha got up from the bed ignoring her comment. He grabbed his cell phone and walked out the door. Kikyou went to sleep again; she at least tried to help him. She cried silent tears on the satin pillows.

InuYasha walked in the living room and made himself comfortable on the leather couch. Crossing his legs and letting his mind go. His mind recollected to a few years ago started this from the day he got the phone call,three years ago.

_Ring! Ring! Hello Moto Ring! Ring!_

'_What the fuck are you thinking calling me at this hour? This is InuYasha, and who might this be,' he half yelled and half said._

'_You Idiot,' the voice sobbed, 'your fault, all your fault!' It continued to sob continuously._

'_S-San-go?' he asked. He hadn't talked to her in two years. 'How are you? Is everything alright? What are you up to these days?' he asked as if they were friends that were torn. She, Sango, didn't see him fit for being friends, which was definite._

'_Don't speak; I don't want to hear your voice anymore!' she kept weeping. InuYasha stared at his cell phone hearing a voice say "Sango give me the phone."_

'_Ah, InuYasha, we have bad news,' this time hearing a young gentleman talk firmly to him. The man tried to be firm, yet at the same time console the broken hearted girl. _

'_Miroku, what the hell is going on there?' InuYasha said indignantly. Huffing in fury no man could survive. _

'_Our beloved friend Kagome, is missing,' he said hurt. InuYashas' eyes widened as he dropped the tiny cell phone on the Persian carpet. _

InuYasha came out of his memories and shook his head; he hadn't talked to her for what, eleven years by now?Well at least not to her face. He took out the small cell phone and punched in numbers.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring--- Hey its Kagome, sing your song at the beep, oh and have a good day! Beeeeeeep—_

'Hey, a, K-Kagome. It... It's InuYasha, um when, when you h-have the time to call... back, um plea-please do. Th-Thanks.' As he flipped the phone off. He'd wait, most of the night. Just to get a call back, what he wouldn't do? So he sat, and sat. All just thinking about something you can lose. When you lose, he realized, you lose it all. So he sat, sat and waited for her call.

--------------------

He watched her flip her hair, and whirl it around. She was doing the most stupid things someone could do. She pretended to play the air guitar while swing her head round and round. She had strutted and bended like he'd never seen before. She kept dancing like a buffoon and still didn't notice he was standing there. She started swinging her arms and moving around again to the next song. He cleared his throat to make his presence noticeable.

'Ahh, Sesshoumaru-sama,' as she innocently feel down. She got up rubbing her head, with eyes that clearly expressed the word ouch! 'What brings you here?' she said trying to cover up the incident.

He stared at her with amusement, disappointment, and sadness. 'You did.' He said shortly. Oh her forgetful mind. She looked at him with question; he gave her credit for trying to remember. 'No need formalities, we are outside of work.'

'Ah, gomen Sesshoumaru-sama, I mean gomen Sesshoumaru.' She blused as her bangs hit her eyes. She was embarrassed and he would admit that the rose colour on her face was very pretty. 'So, um, what are we suppose to be … doing… right now?'

'Well,' he started, 'I asked for you presence at dinner so we could discuss issues, but you were caught up in a….ah… dancing (if that's what you call it) to notice the time.' He said calmly. Her eyes widened like saying '_oh right_.'

'I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru- sama, I'll go get changed. Make yourself at home.' She said trying to rush out without looking into his eyes. She wouldn't be able to hold the fort much longer if she did. She was caught, though, the two orbs just stared. He did it on purpose. 'Can I help you Sesshoumaru-sama?' She was acting innocent again. He'd seen her wrath, heard it, and felt it. He liked her rage, she looked very…cute.

'So innocent, you are, so innocent.' He said to her not looking interested in her any longer. Kagome was getting very annoyed with him, her eyes flaming. _Such small comments I make_.

'You don't think I take risks?' she asked indignantly.

'I don't think you do, no,' he said. She really didn't know that she was feeding him more with the more anger and frustration she dished out. She walked back to him,she thought she was a bit dangerous. She could see in his eyes… he was playing with her, and he was going to pay. She stood right in front of him. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and placed a chaste kiss against his lips.

'Enough risk for you, Sesshoumaru-sama?' and she walked….

CRASH!

His eyes open very wide. How many years was it? Every time after that moment, he reminded her of it. Taunted her, and she always blushed that pink. His forehead was a bit sweaty and somehow the bedroom seemed a lot hotter. The arm around his waist tightened, telling him it was nothing and to go back to sleep. Sesshoumaru knew otherwise. His acute hearing knew something big just happened. He quickly jumped out of his bed.

'You heard it, I should tend to whatever it was,' he said turning his back to the women in his bed. Grumbling she got out of bed, telling him everything was fine. Sesshoumaru walked towards the sound. It came from the kitchen; the only person who was in the kitchen would have been…

'Rin is so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama.' She squeaked out. Sesshoumaru looked around the black tiled floor. The solid see-through material lay all over the floor, broken. Merged with them were pools of scarlet. Rin chewed on her lip, trying her hardest not to cry. She only wanted some water, that's all. She didn't need to cry from the pain, she wanted to cry because he was now going to get mad at her and throw her out, and she would no longer have a place and the world, in her eyes, would end. Something along that line, that's what Yura told her. 'Rin will buy you a new one. Rin will save up. Rin is sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. Please go back to sleep, gomen ne for disturbing you. Rin is very sorry. Rin can take care of it. Rin can take care of herself.' The small girl said without breath.

His eyes were still recovering from the scene. He couldn't believe he let this happen. How could this happen? He should been able to stop this. _Damn_. He saw her left hand covering up her right arm. He saw her arm and hand all bloody. She was trying to cover it up. She was trying to take care of herself. She was trying to be independent. She was trying to grow up to fast. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it. There was no use in hiding the guilt when he said his words, 'Rin, are you hurt?' he asked her, knowing her answer. The saying _ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer_ applied right here.

'No Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you for looking after Rins' well being.' She said getting on her knees, and reaching for the broken glass. She tried to tug on the sleeve of her nightgown to cover the wound, yet it wouldn't work. She winced a bit at the pain searing through out her arm.

'Don't touch that Rin," Sesshoumaru said trying to keeping calm. He felt so much guilt. He began to walk over to her. He stepped on the glass and did not wince once.

'No! Sesshoumaru-sama! You'll get hurt if you do that stop it!' she said now quivering that her father figure, yet not her father, would get injured. She saw blood emerge from his feet; after all he was only human.

He did not have time to watch out for the glass, his little girl was hurt, and nothing could ever stand in the way of the rescue. Yes, he felt the glass cut part of his sols. That did hurt much. He had been through worse. He came to Rin and her arm was bleeding pretty badly, not hospital emergency bad, yet pretty bad. He could mend it. He was right in front of her seeing the fact she wanted to cry, but held it in.

He picked her up like that child she was. A child, in his eyes, she was always his little girl. He shut his eyes in anger while carrying her to the bathroom. How could he have let this slip? She was silent the whole walk through. When they reached the bathroom, he set her on the toilet cover for a seat. He brought out the medical kit and began to inspect her wounded arm. 'What happened?' He asked calmly while washing away all the dried blood. She looked down trying not to cry.

'Rin was getting water, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please go back to sleep, Rin can do this.' She said a hint of begging in her voice. He knew what she thought he didn't. He knew how alone she could feel all alone. How she talked to no one in particular. How she wanted an okaa-san. He wanted to tell her 'it is alright' yet he couldn't. So instead he said this.

'Rin you are growing up to fast, too fast. I want to be there.' He'd finished up all the bandages. She was good to go. He picked her up once again and carried her to the kitchen. The glass was still all over the floor so was the blood. Yura had taken a seat on the couch and turned on the television. She didn't bother cleaning up, it wasn't her job.

This time he watched out for the glass. Sesshoumaru reached for the cabinet and pulled another glass like the shattered one. By the time he filled it with water little Rin was fast asleep on his shoulder. He walked to Yura with a glare in his eyes. 'You may go to sleep, if you so wish,' Sesshoumaru said in his grammatically correct voice. She batted her make-up filled lashes at him.

'You're not coming with me. I could make it _fun_. We could have a play date tonight.' She said. She smiled the wicked one she owned. He still stared at her being bored.

'I have to tend to things.' He said roughly as he turned his back to her. She mumbled _you love that child more than your fiancée_. Even when he wasn't supposed to hear things a normal human should, he did. He opened the little girls' room. It was filled with stuffed animals and games that he had gotten for her. He attempted to lay her down, but it didn't work. Her tiny fist hand managed to grab a hand full of his full-sleeved pajamas. She wouldn't let go, and he wasn't going to walk around the house all night holding her. If had he would but in this situation he didn't have to, only if she would let go. So he slipped into her tiny bed and she released the hostage. He didn't want to leave her. So he pulled her close as she hugged him back. He would sleep well. He slept so close to his world that night. His world consisted of a small frame, with inky black hair, and big chocolate eyes with a tint of gold.

Saiyuri-himes' little corner: Hey how did you like the first chapter? Is it good? If you want, or can, please review my fist chapter. It is always nice to read and review, and if you do thank you very much. Flames are accepted, but know that to some I pay no attention and some I take as constructive criticism. I hope you like it. I played with Sesshoumarus' personality a bit. I also changed Rins hair colour. I know I did this, and you'll se why later on. Sorry about that. As you can see, I changed them to humans. Everyone is human. This is an honor to write for you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of Ruthless Hunters. Love yah!♥

Ja ne♥

Saiyuri-Hime♥


	2. These Emotions

Disclaimer- No matter how many shooting stars I wish on they'll never belong to me sniff

2- These Emotions

She looked up at the ceiling. Her slender neck was arching upward, the skin tightening. Her inky black hair was loosely draped around her shoulders. Her eyes drooping, they were losing their lively fire. What day was it? How long had she been in here? Would she be allowed to leave? She scoffed.

_Yah right, the day he does that will be the Takashi gives up his little girl!_

She was a lonely stranger now. She felt it surge through out her. She wanted to see the sun, the sky, shed never felt so far from nature in her life. Did they even notice her absence?

'_No one come for somebody who doesn't exist.' That's right Naraku, _she thought to herself._ Besides, I wanted to disappear; I just never thought it'd end up like this. No one else was supposed to suffer, only me! _Time like these made her think a lot. Kagome stopped thinking about her, and started with her family. She averted her gaze from the ceiling to right in front of her.

'_How's gramps doing? Probably rambling about those stories like he always does. What about mom? Is she keeping up with her health? Oh Sota, you must be so tall, I can't wait to see you again. My friends, what about them? She's probably bared him 5 children by now! _Kagome laughed at how improbable that was. Wait… she laughed. For once she laughed, and it felt good! She quieted herself before anyone could hear her. She enjoyed it, but it was too painful to do that. She focused back to the present. She wanted to end this as quickly as possible with having to do as little as possible. She had to stop these thoughts on her family and her friends. She didn't want the pain to resurface with what she'd left behind. _I don't care, I don't care! I don't want to go back! I'm slowly going insane. Damn that fucking asshole! He knows! All I want is…_ Kagome was pulled from her thoughts by a quite yet loud voice.

'To be free, am I right?' the women said her back to Kagome. She locked up the cell once again. She stood there slowly turning to face Kagome. Her face looked had aged, not that she was old. Everyone in this mansion was having their soul sucked out oh so slowly. She'd had many restless nights, and she was haunted by another's shadow. Her eyes were the same. They were still the strong crimson red she'd remembered. Her hair was always the same length and that wasn't about to change. She wore a simple kimono with a pink obi. She gently walked over to Kagome and placed a silver tray by her side. There was some fresh sushi and steamed rice. 'Eat, you look … you look… hungry…' she said not really telling Kagome what she looked like. Personally she thought that Kagome was a train wreck at its best, from her normal self of course.

Kagome stifled a small chuckle and said, 'It shows, huh? Arigatou, for the food, I am grateful.'

'Why did you leave?' the woman blurted out. She clamped her hand to her mouth. Kagome gave the woman a weak yet reassuring smile. She'd seen her a few times before this, and they weren't on the best of terms. Kagome couldn't help but feel the need to talk a little.

'It has been a long time, hasn't it Kagura-san?' she asked hopefully. Still staring off into the distance, she didn't want Kagura to see her face. Kagome admitted it she was ashamed.

'Yes it has.' she replied hastily. 'Tell me why? You had everything, why give it up? You know as well as I do!' she yearned to know. The other still stared out.

'Like you said Kagura-san…freedom,' she said blankly. Freedom, she'd lost her belief in that a very long time ago.

'Do you call this freedom? Do you call living in a cement cell freedom Kagome-san?' why was she getting pissed. She was free, well freer than this at the least. _I know what she feels_.

'Maybe Kagura-san,' Kagome spoke softly. 'Maybe what we see as "freedom" is actually an illusion. People say if they could fly they would be free. Is that entirely true? Birds fly but end up losing their way. Maybe true freedom is having a home to return to, somewhere to find the right path.' Kagura smiled sadly at the girl. She had everything, but applying them was her problem.

'He told you that?' Kagura asked sincerely. Kagome assumed Naraku just told them about her life. _That's so like him_, she thought.

'Hai, he did,' she tried to keep her voice from cracking.

'Once in my life, Kagome-san, I had the same look of lost love in my very eyes. Everything had passed without me. You deserve better than this.' The woman watched Kagome let one tear grace her cheek. _Her first tear over him, she is strong_. Women wooed by the man were in the end wrecked. This woman is the only women she'd seen stand through it all. _Strength maybe the key_.

'Do not cry over him Kagome-san, he is not worth it,' she stated while she walked to unlock the door. Once she'd left Kagome muttered to herself:

'No, he deserves better than this.' She felt thankful that Kagura offered her words. That was more then she could ask for, even though the formalities were too much. She wasn't complaining. It was nice to have to talk to her. Kagome looked around the cell block as she sat against one of the walls. An overwhelming sensation came over her, a sad feeling. She laid her head on her bent knees.

Loneliness

-------------------

In her head she hummed a tune while walking in the dim corridors. The tan walls were darkened by the black borders. She walked mindlessly in the halls not noticing a pair of red eyes like her own staring. They were gazing at her with over-whelmed anger. She just kept on walking and humming till…

'KAGURA!' he barked at her. Her eyes immediately traced the source of the sound. She stared into his eyes. He wore his usual a black suit withwhite fur drapped around his shoulders. She opened her mouth a bit more. She fell gracefully on her knees and bowed her head down. In a small, terrified voice she said,

'Naraku-sama, gomen nasai, for not noticing your honorable presence. I am not worthy of being called servant for such disgraceful actions in your presence. Let this low one to your superiority excuse herself,' she bashed herself so he'd just leave her alone. She didn't want to feel the bruises surface again. She had wept countless nights, trying to forget the pain her father led her into, _At least Kanna is safe_.

'Vermin, I told everyone specifically not to bother with that wench inside that cell block! What part of don't bother do you not understand? You know nothing! Do you understand this concept? Get up, Kagura, you … you excuse for a human!' she was slowly standing up trying her best not to show her fear to her master. She ever so slowly let her eyes wander to his. He was staring at her not even blinking. She was almost straight when his hand found her throat. 'You disobeyed me! Me you master! Stupid girl! You went against me!'

Weakening her voice.

'Don't hide your fear; I can see it in your eyes. You try to show nothing but I know everything about you. You try to help her gain her impure soul, like it'd work. You loved him once; wait not him, his money right? He got rid of you and you ended up begging for the great lord of the west to take you back. By then he had himself a new whore. Should I tell Kagome who put her in this situation?' the pain was getting to be too much. There was no air.

Crushing her life.

'You should be grateful, cousin, that I took you in after your father shamed us all. That son of a bitch left his daughter in my hands. Your family is a bunch of filthy bloods! Especially that sister of yours, Kanna. You don't deserve to be part of such a linage.' He spat out.

Squeezing her soul.

All together he dropped her on the ground. She began gasping for any air available. In his eyes it was a pretty sight, in hers it was her life. She felt around her neck seeing that there were pearls of blood emerging from where his fingers had latched on. Kaugra began to cough uncontrollably. She didn't want to be Narakus' slave any longer, but what other choice did she have? 'Women get out of my sight,' the man with inky black hair and crimson eyes spat out. 'Now! I don't want you to show your hideous body in front of me.' Kagura stumbled trying to get up and out of her lords face. He began counting, '10, you don't want to see me at the end of this, 9; hurry up your time is running out, 8.' Kagura didn't need to be told twice. In a split second she was running behind him not looking back. She needed to get out as soon as she could. She had no time here any longer; her life span was growing shorter and shorter. How could you escape when your savior was trapped? She had sinned and this was karma. _No more running_, she stopped in the middle of the hall. If she needed others to be strong she in turn must be strong, _No more running_. She clenched her fists. She held her head high and walked on.

Determination

-----------------

He slouched over his mahogany desk, a volcano ready to explode. If he wasn't a fine gentleman and respected by people all over the world he just might have. He decided to take some time and look around his office. It was put in the way Yura saw it fit for a man of importance. He didn't find it too comfortable. It was plain, it was dark, it was cold, it was Sesshoumaru, or it used to be. People had a thing about him and his office. They liked to change it around make it more him. Did they even know him? What was him? They didn't understand. There was a time his room was arranged in such a manner it wasn't fit for someone like him, but it was very comfortable. It had a lot of blue and silver. Now it was black and brown with tans. It looked so… plain. Since we did Sesshoumaru want to be so off the ordinary. _I never did_. He answered himself.

He had a picture right near his computer where he was holding Rins' hand when she was about two –years old. They both were eating ice cream and walking down this lane with a bunch of Disney stores. _Oh right the time we went to Disney Land, I remember_.' He used to laugh and smile, in his own privacy, that didn't change the fact that he had once._ You only come to regret it later_. He snorted, happiness was only an illusion, and there was no such thing of being "happy." Sesshoumaru walked to the large window that was behind him. He saw his reflection. He was aging, he wasn't super old, like 30 wasn't bad, was it? His eyes had certainly shown the lack of sleep he'd gotten over the few weeks. His hair was getting a bit ruffled, though people couldn't tell, he could. His skin was still flawless so that was good. He wore a dark navy blue suit with a white tie.

He was still the lord of the west, or whatever they called him. It's true that his architecture company was at the top, and that all in the west of Japan and most of east he'd built the buildings and houses there. If you really looked at it technically he ruled over the west. Oh the power, the immense power of being on the top. Like they said, though, it's lonely being at the top. He inhaled a large amount of air, and exhaled through his mouth. _What a nasty habit I've picked up_. Just for that thought he sighed once again. _Let it go_. A flashing red light on his office telephone caught the eyes of Sesshoumaru. He picked up not saying a word.

'Takashi- dono,' the small voice peeped out through the phone. 'Line one phone call for you.' He beeped it through. _I told her not to call_. Sesshoumaru waited on the phone till he heard breathing. They weren't going to talk; Sesshoumaru knew immediately who it was. Sesshoumaru was just going to have to initiate the conversation like usual. He didn't have all day.

'Takashi, Sesshoumaru speaking,' he said politely, yet in that cool tone he was famous for.

'Takashi- sama, was today bad day for you? ' she asked emotionlessly. His golden eyes widened just a bit. Today was Thursday, right? He looked on his calendar, she wouldn't… would she? 'Looks like you just lost 250 000 thousand, how does it feel?' She did.

'Kanna- san there will be a rematch held tomorrow. I will not take no for an answer,' he slightly growled into the phone and violently smashed it on the receiver. He immediately turned back to his stoic form. He finally decided after some consideration to skip his lunch break and keep working. He sat back down at his desk and began his marathon of reading and signing.

Now isn't it annoying when you've really gotten into something only to find key ingredients missing? Sesshoumaru had gone through many cabinets, draws, and practically anything you can open. _Jaken better have a copy_. He raged in his mind. He picked up his phone that connected to the front desk. Now you could call Jaken a male fan-girl of Sesshoumaru. Whatever he needed Jaken provided. Jaken was a toad; well he really looked one at the least. His eyes were very, very large, with small pupils, the looked as if they popped their sockets. He was a short man with no hair what so ever. If the light hit him right you would say he looked a sick, pale green. Sesshoumaru swished his perfect long hair out of his face. The silver strands floated out of his sight as if it were a perfect dance. _Why isn't he responding_?He got up to walk to the door when...

'Looking for this big boy?' a voice hissed from the door way. He saw her stand in a tight black dress, which he didn't approve his women wearing, but he didn't mind too much. She walked to him snaking her arms around his waist, holding him loosely. She laid her head on his chest. He looked down at her, oh how he wanted to pry her off.

'The file, now,' he said. One hand slipped out from behind him, pushing her head off his chest to place the file there with her hand. He took it and began to read to himself as she remained like that. 'Sector 44, with lot C, metal, cement, and new dowels? To be placed under the basement levels Takashi Techture owns now from a- f.' he mumbled on further.

'Sesshou-chan, stop that, I came for a reason. I came to share the news I have,' she said to him trying to get his attention from that stupid folder.

'Hn?' was his only sound of reply.

'I'M LATE SESSHOUMARU,' she screamed out to him. In a motion that could cause whiplash, Sesshoumaru brought up his head. He let his façade escape for a second before making sure it was there. He opened and closed his mouth several times.

'How many day has it been?' he asked dumb struck.

'A week, it's been a week! I think this is it! You'll have an heir to the company! There's a future family now! Oh, you'll be an outo-san. All in good time Sesshou-chan you'll be a great parent. You'll know how to cuddle and tell stories. It's finally happening. I'm so happy.' She kept rambling about the baby and how parenting was in the near future, or something like that.

Sesshoumaru was still shocked by the "I'm late," part. There was one thing she said that caught his attention. He focused on her.

'Rin can finally get the proper family for herself.' She said closing her eyes in contentment at the thought. 'We can keep in touch if you want.' She continued into his chest. 'She'll be happy, you'll be happy, I'll be happy.'

'No,' he said in his calm voice. As long as he lived he would never do such a repulsive act. Give her up, when he gave her every this she dreamed of?

'Sesshou-chan she'd be much happier! She's not even related to you! You want something like that for your reputation. Blood relations are so important these days. Do you think I would be an heiress if daddy adopted me? It's better that way! Think about yourself. She will bring you no benefits.'

'I don't like to repeat myself. My answer is final.' He gave off coolly. 'Did you take a test?' he asked finally.

'No, next week I will! Sesshou- chan I have to go now. Say bye to the baby.' She placed his hand over her stomach.'Bye honey.' She went on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She closed the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru sighed. This was not good for him. Sesshoumaru used to be a big believer in marriage before sex, yet that didn't work out too well. He closed his eye and shot them back open. He was still in his office. He was not very pleased.

'JAKEN!' he said harshly over the phone. _My parenting is just fine. _

Frustration.

-------------------

His bare feet touched the cement floor. It was as cold as his touch was. He looked at her with the same eyes he did. He'd wanted her for the longest time, but she would never succumb to him. He'd tried even forcing her, even that didn't work. She had to much honor, and he was about to break using all the power he had. She was something he could taint. Oh how he'd make her scream and beg for her death, yet he knew she would never do that. He looked at her sitting, her head bent on her knees. Her storm eyes staring at him with such intensity level, as he tried to stare back.

She knew he was coming, and personally didn't care. She would never break for someone so worthless like Naraku. If she did it would make her seem pathetic. She was a highly respected woman in today's Japan, and so was he. If you knew though, that people like him hide under several masks, you'd never lay a ten foot pole near him. He came closer to her with each step he took. Naraku bent to Kagomes level and smirked. She didn't believe him. Even when beat up, bruised, and most likely emotionally damaged she was still beautiful. It was time.

'They're suspicious now.' He said coldly. He went and softly spoke in her ear, 'Run, Kagome my koi, run' he stood straight up. Kagome carefully got up from her spot, never flinching out of pain. She pulled her kimono back onto her shoulders. She brushed past him, heading straight for the door. She paused and spoke to her captor.

'Remember our deal Naraku,' she kept walking. She was all most there… A cold hand reached out and grabbed her. There was a mischievous glint in his blood eyes.

'Not a word.' He said as she yanked her arm back from him. She vanished as he still stared out to the door still, 'Run Kagome.' It wouldn't be too long until she was under his grasp again. Not to long at all.

Freedom.

----------------

Saiyuri-himes' little corner: I am a huge procrastinator! I took sooooo long to update, because of my sisters wedding, and my parents who don't understand privacy. Anywho, this is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it! LOL I had one hell of a time writing this! Thank you to all the reveiwers,I was so happy you enjoyed my writing! I was overwhelmed i got a response, ha! Well anyways, I'm contemplating Shippo's role in here... so confusing anyways... if you want, feel free to make suggestions. LOL you guys have a great week, and hopefully I'll update soon... feel Saiyuri-himes luff!♥

Ja ne♥

Saiyuri-Hime♥


	3. Not Forgotten

Disclaimer- I'm innocent I tell yah!

3- Not Forgotten

When you have lived a life like he had, you don't have much time to dwell on simple things. You never let them know anything. You live through it all, and still show them you can shine. You show them no mercy when they take you for granted. You show no compassion when they fall. Just when you think you are unbreakable, fingers brush you lightly and you shatter. Because, when you have secluded yourself to a world that can no longer feel, the first time you recognize any sentiment it hits you hard. You slip up once, in his situation of course, you slip up all the time.

His silver bangs his eyes while his head hung low. The strands from his ponytail were slipping away from the elastic band. His flawless skin, his penetrating stare, his rain- like hair, it was all Sesshoumaru. You couldn't expect anything different from the man that looked like god himself. You spent your time thinking on what a perfect life he lived. You just didn't know how damage was really caused. He owned the biggest architecture company Takashi-tecture. If you were anybody that knew Sesshoumaru Takashi you were somebody. He was one of the world's richest men, making him desired by millions all over. Right now our hero is stressing work for how much he had missed that after noon. At the least it was the comforts of his condo that was constructed himself. He was reading up on how much property tax the newest condo when a certain document peered through a stack. He hastily snatched it and locked it in the cabinet at his right. He couldn't deal with it right now, but the end was coming where he'd have to. For now though, he could pretend there was nothing for him to worry about. He began to sooth his forehead to force away the unwanted memories out. It didn't work, nothing ever did. Sesshoumaru looked up and around the office. No one was in there but himself, _good_, he thought. Sesshoumaru reached for under his office desk. It was a small decorated box, with bows, and gel-penned flowers all over it. He slowly took off the lid to find him trapped with pictures, articles, poems, songs, and even just words.

He came across a very large article he had cut out of a magazine.

**MARU DAYS CRAZE! **

'_Higurashi-sama had done it! The new book by the name of "Maru Days" is a smashing hit .It's filled with heart-breakers, tears, and love while the shock of reality hits. It's astonishing how it captivated the minds of many. The girl from Tokyo has started the rave. It's the perfect book for literature lovers, and even if you are not it still mesmerizes your soul. "It's supposed to give you a look into the mind of the other side of the river. It's not only about you achievements, but about your demons." She says. "I was inspired, I guess, by a man who told me to follow my dreams. I thought about it, what about a book that explains the passions of love, and regret, and all the aftermath that comes with your life? Writing, I feel so refreshed, so clean. I feel that my voice is known." Being young herself, Kagome- sama has created a new world for the people. She truly believes everyone has a talent, and people should go out and aspire to be what they want. She thinks that every one has there own voice and they all can put it to use. At the moment she is working on a new segment to share with the world. She has given us the privilege of knowing the story before it is unfolded to all. It has a breathtaking plot, with suspense. Of a man who has fallen hopelessly in love with a young mute girl. The story called, "Dearly beloved," has many people waiting at home at the end of their seats to see the wonderful writings of Kagome-sama. Her novel "Maru Days,"has been translated on several other languages so they can feel the obsession that we in Japan feel. We congratulate Higurashi-sama, BONSAI!' _

'She's fairing most well, most well indeed. There wasn't a day the name "Kagome" was posted somewhere. Fan clubs, posters, billboards, even buses had something for her. Why though? Someone who owns a magazine is getting so much publicity was in a way… amazing. Maybe the fact that she was young and bright or maybe she was a role model to society. Whatever the reason, Japan had taken a liking to her. She was declared one of the most eligible women in the country. That didn't really matter, but it really bothered him. Boys that were 16- 45 clung to the woman for her beauty. He was disgusted, appalled, and possessive… Normally he would go and screw the woman, drop her as if she was the flavor of the week and show the world that Sesshoumaru Takashi could have any woman he wanted. He wouldn't touch her. It felt like that if he touched her, there was to much unwanted history spreading to his mind.

Many people questioned why he had finally decided to settle down with Yura. He could say "Rin is in need of a mother figure in her life," or, "I believe it is time." The real answer was… loneliness. He knew he could never touch a never woman, kiss another woman, feel another woman like he had once. He would never feel it again, so why bother trying to rebuild with no material? As if Rin needed a mother figure, she was just fine being "daddy's little girl" and what the fuck did "time" mean. _God save me_, he thought. Right when he was putting the article back he noticed a photograph. Daisies after daises and nothing else, except for a pair of brilliant blues back staring at the camera. Sesshoumaru shook his head and covered it up. He gently placed the box back in its place and walked away from his desk. He walked along the hallway of his suite only to stop at Rins' door and smile. After he took a seat on the couch and turned to watch the late news special.

"Ha, ha, a hilarious story from news broadcaster Kasuga Takuma, live at The London building. Now onto more serious matters, our top investigation still continues. This has been our latest briefing on Japan's tragedy. Suspicions of kidnapping arise with the writer of "Maru Days"." Sesshoumaru kept on watching intently. "27 year-old Kagome Higurashi has been absent of work and has not been seen for the past two weeks. Co-worker Mia in graphics states, "Higurashi-sama works 24/7 on the corporation, and some days never leaves the office." Last time Higurashi- san was seen was walking to her car. In Tokyo, where Ms. Higurashi currently resides, police forces are keeping a look out. We here at Kyoto12 pray for her safety. If anyone knows about her absence, the local police lines are waiting. That's all for tonight, and thank you, BEEEPP." Missing? How was she missing? Sesshoumaru pushed his bangs back and grabbed for his phone. 'JAKEN!'

_-----------------_

_Stupid phone keeps ringing_ he grunted in his mind as he rolled over on to his side. His amber orbs shot open when he thought of something, _Kagome!_ He picked up his phone and asked in a rush, 'H-Hello? Is it Kagome?' there was a silence, 'He-Hello? Who's there?'

'InuYasha?' They asked hurt.

'Oh, hey,' he tried to cover up, 'what's up?' he asked a bit irritated. He wanted Kagome's call, no one else's.

'I just wanted… I just wanted to see if you're okay.' She replied

'At 3:00 am, oh, I don't know tired maybe?' Was he crossing a line?

'Yah sorry, I… I didn't mean to or anything. I was worried a-about you.' She said sniffling.

'Well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later, love?' holding no truth to his words.

'Mm- h-mm and one more…' she stuttered back to him. She heard the click signaling he cut her off. Kikyou was lying in her bed, staring at her phone. Tears continuously fell down her cheeks. She leaned farther into her pillow to seek its comfort. He couldn't love them both, and he couldn't love her. She was feeling so incomplete, worthless, and destroyed. She had no one to turn to now, the worst thing of all… It was her doing. To destroy the purities that life had given them and made her own tiny soul that belonged to her impure. She cried harder and gasped. There it was the cruelties, the karma all crashing in on her. So she did the best thing she could do… she screamed.

---------------------

It was a very, very long walk back to her apartment. She hadn't bothered calling a taxi or hitching a ride. They would all recognize her and then she'd be screwed for sure. Her best options…walk home. He hadn't given her coat back, or her shoes, she only had the kimono he made her wear and her keys. She was walking around the most dangerous areas, there were smashed beer bottles, dirty needles and who knows what else. She stepped very carefully, to make sure she didn't step on them or into anyone. She looked around and saw her surroundings. She was almost there.

There was unbelievable pain coursing through her body. It ached all over. He had hurt her so much, and then Naraku came in. Physically, she knew she would heal. Emotionally, the pain kept piercing her heart over and over she couldn't take it anymore. It kept reminding her of the images she had stored away. She knew what needed to be done. The knife was on the kitchen table, the pills were in the cupboard, the pillow was on the couch, and the balcony was waiting right there. Even if these thought filled her to the maximum she couldn't.

Her family, she had to see them once again. She couldn't leave them. Suicide was only taking the easy way out of it all. She needed to be there, watch Sota has children, be there for jii-chans' crazy stories, and mama take care of the grandchildren. She had to watch it all because it would never come back to her if she left. Kagome sagged her shoulders out of the sore feeling that was consuming her soul.

_Too much thinking for me tonight. _

She took the keys from the obi of her kimono and thrust it into the door. She immediately sighed…she had to walk three flights of stairs…..today was not her day. _What in gods name did I do so wrong?_ She grasped the sleek handle and twisted the knob to create an entrance to the apartment complex.

She began working on the stairs. _1,2,1,2,1,2…_ so on and so forth. _At least this will make up for the days I've missed on working out. _She painfully challenged the stairs and was gaining confidence with each stair she climbed.

By the time she had reached the door of her apartment she looked rejuvenated from her currents sate aka she was a train wreck. She looked back the stairs grinning and shouted, "Take that! You can't break me! You wish! HA! HA! We are the champions my friend!" as she raised her hands and was waving them in an odd manner. She had learned that last line from an English rock band that seemed popular… Queen was it? Kagome was broken from her daze when she heard the next door neighbor get up out of bed; she knew this because the snoring had stopped. Kagome quickly opened the door and shut it. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door. She actually smiled.

Kagome opened her electric blue eyes only from them to give a horrified look to her apartment. Everything was ripped, broken, and shattered. The cupboards had knives slashes against them. There was glass all over the floor, her pillows had been violently ripped open and the feathers were everywhere. Assortments of her clothes were ripped and lying all over. _Naraku did this, before I reached here, so that no one would know._ He must have wanted to give the image that he would always be watching and waiting. Kagome sighed; there was no way to fix it now. She walked over to the cupboard to find at least one glass she could use, and sure enough there was only one. She turned the tap for cold water to drink. The only thing in the apartment that wasn't ruined was the television set. She sat on the couch and turned on for the news. It was about her disappearance.

Kagome scoffed, she was back now it shouldn't matter. She watched intently at what the next topic was.

" This is Keiko Merema with today stories. Today it was announced to the public of the engagement between Yura Akimaru and the Sesshoumaru Takashi. Here is what the soon- to- be wife had to say."

"Well, I knew it would happen someday because we are so madly in love. There in no one, not even Kami-sama himself, that can break each other apart. Not to mention the fact that I'm pregnant with Sesshou-chans' baby. We are really going to be a family now."

"Two children now! You must be very proud to have a daughter such as Rin-sama and another one on the way."

"About that, Sesshoumaru and I have decided it was for the best that finds a family more to her liking. We are very busy people and with a baby on the way, that's even more. I mean I one day will be heiress to Akimaru Candle company. So if anyone signs an adoption form for her, we are doing this as her best intrest."

Kagome eyes flared as she flicked the TV off in disgust, the grip on her water glass tightened. She turned around and threw the glass at the wall watching it break._ That bastard, he promised me, he promised me. _

Tears began to roll off her plush cheeks, as she began to walk to the wall where the glass had smashed into little pieces. She kneeled down and began picking up the pieces. They were cutting her, yet there was no pain. She was ashamed of the way she acted, but not half ashamed he'd be when she made her announcement. How many times was she going to do this? Pick the pieces of her life seemed to be a habit now. The blood was all over her hand now. When she'd finished she wrapped her fingers around the glass and held it like a life line. With the same hand she's made into a fist she pounded the wall.

"HE PROMISED ME!"

----------------

Saiyuri-himes' little corner: I am so bad at updating. It's been like soooooooo long. I'm so sorry to those who reviewed and those who read it! GOMEN- NASAI! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the third chapter, this time I plan to update sooner! Anyways read and review if you can. You guys make me feel luffed if you do. Saiyuri-hime's out!♥

Ja ne♥

Saiyuri-Hime♥


End file.
